It's complicated
by Hugs6
Summary: Kane Chronicle characters as adults. Sheesh its adorable. THEY GOT MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS (one apiece, lets not get too crazy)... Will probably be finished faster than my Percy Jackson as adults story. Which is insane. And this is better.


**This is coming from the same place my other Kane Chronicles story comes from meaning it shares the same views of how complicated CONSTANTLY hosting a god (Like Walt with Anubis and Zia with Ra) would be. Actually, it's exactly that with exactly those characters. EXCEPT ITS IN THE FUTURE SO ZIA AND CARTER AND SADIE AND WALT AND ANUBIS ARE MARRIED! Yay! It will also probably only have two chapters, but maybe more than that depending how awesome it turns out to be.**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own the Kane Chronicles, and I came up with this last night so it's probably horrible. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1- Birth Certificate

Sadie held her daughter quietly, making cooing noises at little Ruby Stone. She'd been hesitant to take Walt's name when they'd gotten married, especially when she realized when she named her daughter after her mother her name would end up being Ruby Stone. She looked at her precious daughter, whose hair was light, she took after her.

"Ruby," she whispered quietly,

"You're beautiful. I love you so much." She'd been born just two hours earlier and her daddy was still too scared to see her.

"Ma'm, we need a straight answer for the birth certificate. Whose the father?" She sighed.

"It's complicated."

"A straight answer."

"Walt Stone," Her husband answered for her, striding over to the bed and looking lovingly at their daughter.

"Yes." Sadie said, a bit unsure, waiting for the argument sure to ensue as soon as the Nurse let them be. Tired as she was, she let her vision dip into the duat and saw Anubis, with neither a frown or a smile on his face. When the nurse left she let out a sigh and looked into Anubis's eyes, very directly. Anubis had allowed his appearance to grow up a bit with Walt's, and they'd both turned into very handsome men.

"You can smile Anubis, she's your daughter too."

"Then why's his name on the birth certificate?"

"Because I'm the one she married." Walt said smugly.

"Only because it would be weird to marry a god!"

"Calm down you too, you're giving me a headache. Besides, your the same person so I married both of you, and this, is your daughter. Hold her." She handed the baby girl over and Walt held her fearfully.

"Sadie, I'm cursed, or, was, and..."

"I'm the god of bloody death." Anubis had caught on to some of Sadie's brittishisms. (just let it be a word for crying out loud)

"Are you sure it was the best idea for us to have a kid?" The finished together.

"Best or not, She's ours, and she's wonderful. Lets just enjoy her. Lets just enjoy being parents."

"How long can we keep this magic stuff from her?" Walt wondered, handing Ruby back and finger and amulet around his neck.

"As long as we have to. We'll tell her when she's ready, or if its necessary." There's a knock on the door. Walt went to open it. A nervous looking Carter was on the other side.

"It figures Carter, I'm the one to have a kid and you're the one to be nervous!" Sadie laughed. Carter walked over.

"She looks like you did when you were born..." He whispered, relaxing and smiling.

"Please! Like you remember that. You weren't even two!"

"Okay so I remember pictures of it. Sorry Zia couldn't come..." He said apologetically.

"Its okay. So how's teaching your son magic working?"

"Shame he already knows, but I figure its going pretty well. Has Isis stopped by?"

"I don't know if she will, but if she does she'll make an entrance-" just as she said that...

"Of course I will." Isis said, sniffing with disgust. She walked over to the child.

"She is truly beautiful. Taking after me of course..." Sadie glared.

"I mean your mother of course..."

"She'll look like mom." Carter said, looking at his sister.

"You already do." Sadie wanted to tell him he looked like Dad, but he didn't, and not like Amos either. Carter had some of the features of both, but he was his own person. He always had been.

"Do you miss the 'good ole days'?" Sadie asked, referring to the days when they'd been merged with gods, or fighting Apophis. Carter shook his head.

"Not at all. I miss being relatively normal, before that." He realized what he was implying and added quickly,

"Not that I miss not knowing you that's not it at all..." Sadie laughed.

"I marvel at how much you haven't changed Carter. Now you guys should leave, because Ruby and I need rest."

* * *

**You know what I marvel at? How much of this I A. Remembered, and B. Spelled right! The only thing I had to look up was the name of Sadie's mother! All of that came off of the top of my head! Aren't I amazing?**


End file.
